Sauter dans le vide
by Delllie
Summary: Depuis qu'il a découvert l'identité de Ladybug, Adrien se prend à rêvasser la nuit sur les toits de Paris. Et si un mauvais rêve le poussait à faire avancer les choses ? Oserait-il sauter dans le vide ?


C'était devenu une habitude sans que Adrien n'y prenne garde ; il s'était réveillé un soir, au milieu de nuit, sans raison et il s'était assis. Face à l'immense baie vitrée de sa chambre il avait contemplé le ciel noir et pollué de Paris.

Puis une envie folle c'était emparé de lui, il voulait sauté dans le vide, sentir le vide autour de lui et retomber. Faire une tâche dans le tableau figé qu'était Paris endormi. Bouger, courir, sauté ou bondir pour toujours sentir se vide autour de lui. De toit en toit jusqu'au bout de la ville.

Pour toute personne, rien n'aurait été plus périlleux que se jeter dans le vide mais Adrien Agreste n'est pas suicidaire. Il est seulement... Seulement quoi ? Un super héros. Un chat éperdument amoureux.

Alors Adrien se transforma et s'enfuit de la demeure familiale. Rien de plus simple pour Chat Noir. Un bond ou deux et le voilà à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais après, que faire ? C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il voulait seulement souffler.

Souffler est un bien grand mot, on peut souffler pour tant de choses et pour Adrien c'était tout à la fois la pression de son père, son job de mannequin, ses responsabilités, le papillon, les cours... et ses sentiments. Ses sentiments, ils prenaient beaucoup de place et beaucoup de formes. Amour, jalousie, compassion, colère, tristesse et joie avait un nom. Ladybug.

Chat Noir s'était alors assis au sommet de la tour Eiffel et avait contemplé le ciel et son immensité. Il lui semblait faire face à se qu'il ressentait : il n'était que minuscule face à l'univers de ses sentiments.

Le lendemain il était revenu et il était resté un peut plus longtemps. Le jour suivant il était de nouveau là. Jour après jour il revenait, s'attardait un peu plus, soupirait puis repartait.

Un mois puis bientôt deux, bien sûr Chat Noir variait les lieux, il y avait eu le Louvre, Montmartre, Notre Dame et la tour Montparnasse mais pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il endosse son costume afin de contempler le ciel. Il pensait à Elle. Le ciel lui rappelait ses yeux, la nuit ses cheveux. Encore il soupirait et repartait pour le manoir Agreste. En chemin il se demandait chaque fois ce que sa Lady penserai si elle le voyais. Sûrement dirait-elle qu'il ne devrait pas user de son pouvoir à des fins personnelles, qu'il se comportait comme un chat de gouttière. Étonnamment cette dernière réflexion rendait toujours un sourire au félin.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva et Adrien découvrit que derrière le masque de la grande et fière Ladybug se cachait l'adorable et timide Marinette. Mais Marinette ignorait tout de l'identité de son partenaire et Adrien ne voulais surtout pas lui apprendre, persuadé qu'elle comprendrais seule. Et que ce jour il serait le plus heureux des hommes, il lui (re)dirai qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'aime.

Ça c'était sur il l'aimait, il ne voulait que son bonheur ; qu'elle décide de comprendre, de se déclarer, de l'aimer. Tout était entré les mains de la pauvre Marinette, au courant de rien de la situation.

En effet Adrien avait fini par comprendre la situation cocasse dans laquelle était les deux héros, Marinette aime Adrien, Chat Noir aime Ladybug. Pour elle il ne voulait rien changer, il garda la même attitude sous ces deux identité. Marinette était une fille intelligente elle comprendrait mais Marinette est émotive, il ne faut pas la brusqué, elle doit comprendre d'elle même.

La longue attente d'Adrien commença. Il la regardait grandir, s'épanouir et progresser avec un regard plein de tendresse mais jamais il ne fit un pas vers elle. Certe Chat Noir restait dragueur mais Adrien restait un simple amis pour Marinette.

Adrien l'aimait trop et par peur de briser sa relation avec sa Lady il n'avançait pas.

Et il avait tort.

Jamais Marinette ne compris que Chat Noir et Adrien ne faisait qu'un. Jamais elle ne se déclara à Adrien et jamais elle ne vit Chat Noir autrement que comme son partenaire.

Et les années passaient sans aucun changement. Marinette se voilait la face et Adrien attendait encore et toujours. Sans que jamais ce cercle vicieux ne se brise.

Ainsi marchent les miraculous de la création et de la destruction, de la chance et la malchance. Ces miraculous créent entre les porteurs les plus beaux sentiments : ils ont la chance d'être aimé par ceux qu'ils aiment. Mais ces miraculous détruisent le semblant de relations qu'il pourrait exister, la malchance jamais ne les laisserai vivre pleinement leur amour ensemble.


End file.
